


Familiar

by TrashficParlour



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Della Duck Tries, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Guitars, Parent Della Duck, Scrooge McDuck Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Della had been searching for a way to bond with Louie and she thinks she finally cracked the code.
Relationships: Della Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck (implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and started after "The First Adventure", because young Donald really just gives off Louie vibes to me and like. Yk. This happened. Enjoy!

For a long while Della had wondered on how to connect with Louie. Sure, they had that whole bonding scenario with death and all, but it didn't feel all that genuine. She didn't know much about him as a person, other than the parts he showed her or what little his brothers told her about the youngest triplet.

And that sucked! She didn't want a relationship with her kid that felt more formal than when she was talking to Beakley! She wanted to adventure with him, talk to him, be his mom! But she had no idea how to go about it. They were different, incredibly so. As much as Della had in common with Huey and Dewey, as little did she share with Louie. She always wondered how her own flesh and blood could be so different from her.

It took her long to figure out the solution. But when she realized what she could do she felt like the smartest duck in the world.

"That's IT!" she exclaimed joyfully, startling Dewey Jr., the cat that followed the triplets home a while ago. It had a strange tiger-like striping, and an unnatural turqoise hue, though unnatural was just normal for this family. "Oh I hope Uncle Scrooge kept Donnie's guitar."

And, lo and behold, Scrooge did. Scrooge seemed to have kept a lot of the twins belongings, probably everything Donald didn't take when he had left. She figured Scrooge had always been this sentimental, but she also knew he would never actually let them know. With determination and a goal she grabbed it before running off to find Louie. 

Of course she found him in front of the TV, where else would he be. Ottoman Empire was running, but Louie's eyes were glued to his phone, and once again Della wondered how this was her kid. Whatever. She plopped down next to him.

"Hey bud." "Hey mom." Didn't even look up. Of course he didn't, he never did. But nothing to fret over! Louie never really looked up from his phone anyway. Just stay cool, Della. "So... Lou, say, how do you feel about music? It's pretty cool right? I never really got into it more than jamming out to some cool tunes but you seem skilled, you probably play an instrument, right?"

Louie did glance at her at her words, and Della could recognize the look he gave her, it was what Dewey had called 'cringe' and she tried hard not to deflate. Louie looked her over before shrugging and putting down his phone. "Eh, I don't really play. Dewey's the musician, not a _good_ one, but he does music anyway. I can play a few chords on the guitar, but really that's it."

"Oh what a coincidence you mentioned guitars," Della grinned, glad she was right with her intution. "Because I have a guitar right here!" With that she pulled out Donald's old guitar, looking much the same as it did when they were kids, just a lot more beaten down. Most of the dust had blown off when she grabbed it and ran with it, though some certainly remained. The wood looked bleached and aged, and a few of the stickers she had put on it (much to Donald's dismay, though he never made any attempts to remove them. Claimed it was bad for the wood, but she knew better) started to peel off. Though, overall, it was still the same instrument as when they were kids.

Louie looked a bit bewildered at that, obviously unsure how to react. After a second or two he reached out and took the guitar, obviously too big for him, much like it had been for Donald. "Um... thanks mom?" He strummed it once, twice, a satisfied smile setting on his beak. "It has really good sound."

Della grinned at that. "I know right? It belonged to your uncle when we were kids, he was _veeery_ proud of its quality. I'm not really sure how to tell but I trusted him on knowing what he was talking about." Della lit up at the way Louie's eyes seemed to sparkle just a bit at that and he looked back towards the guitar, kind of an awed expression on his face.

"This belonged to Uncle Donald? Am I even allowed to have it?"

Della smiled softly and kissed Louie's forehead, reassuring. "I promise you he'll love if you learn how to play it, sweetie." Louie seemed reassured at that and cleared his throat to shake off the awe. "Okay, yeah, well, whatever I can try and play. You can judge me if I'm better than him, I'm sure you know how he played, right?"

And so most of the afternoon was spent with Louie trying out different chord progressions and easy songs, most of which sounded just a bit off, but Della didn't care. She was proud of her boy, and very much happy she found a way to bond with him. And after all, Louie had always been the one that resembled Donald the most.


End file.
